board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Disney Character II
Save My Disney Character II is a contest run by BrettEagles that started on 5/10/09. The characters chosen for this contest consisted of the Disney classics (i.e. Mickey, Donald, Goofy) and characters from Disney featured animated movies (including Pixar productions). Characters chosen for this contest have either performed well in the previous contests or were nominated at the end of the previous contests. No movie or television show has more four characters in the contest. Results *1: Donald Duck *2: Fa Mulan - Mulan *3: Simba - The Lion King *4: Stitch - Lilo & Stitch *5: The Genie - Aladdin *6: The Beast - Beauty and The Beast *7: Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story *8: Baloo - The Jungle Book *9: Aladdin - Aladdin *10: Dory - Finding Nemo *11: WALL-E - WALL-E *12: Kronk - The Emperor's New Groove *13: Goofy *14: Tigger - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *15: Mickey Mouse *16: Tinker Bell - Peter Pan *17: Judge Claude Frollo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *18: Belle - Beauty and The Beast *19: Remy - Ratatouille *20: Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty *21: Jack Skellington - The Nightmare Before Christmas *22: Pluto *23: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan - Monsters, Inc. *24: Kim Possible - Kim Possible *25: Chip *26: Kaa - The Jungle Book *27: Flower - Bambi *28: Meeko - Pocahontas *29: Bambi - Bambi *30: Mike Wazowski - Monsters, Inc. *31: Thumper - Bambi *31: Jafar - Aladdin *33: The Tramp - Lady and the Tramp *33: Lilo Pelekai - Lilo & Stitch *35: Jasmine - Aladdin *35: Darkwing Duck - Darkwing Duck *37: Captain Hook - Peter Pan *37: Mufasa - The Lion King *39: Robin Hood - Robin Hood *39: Woody - Toy Story *41: Dumbo - Dumbo *41: Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible - The Incredibles *43: Jiminy Cricket - Pinocchio *43: Ariel - The Little Mermaid *45: Alice - Alice in Wonderland *45: Eeyore - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *47: Esmeralda - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *47: Megara - Hercules *49: Maid Marian - Robin Hood *49: Emile - Ratatouille *51: Prince John - Robin Hood *51: Timon - The Lion King *53: Hercules - Hercules *53: Dale *55: Merlin - The Sword in the Stone *55: Hades - Hercules *57: Minnie Mouse *57: Tarzan - Tarzan *59: Cruella de Vil - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *59: Sir Hiss - Robin Hood *61: Timothy Q. Mouse - Dumbo *61: Miss Bianca - The Rescuers *63: Lady - Lady and the Tramp *63: Winnie the Pooh - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *65: Daisy Duck *65: Ratigan - The Great Mouse Detective *67: Elliott - Pete's Dragon *67: Bolt - Bolt *69: Brer Rabbit - Song of the South *69: Tod - The Fox and The Hound *71: Gaston - Beauty and The Beast *71: Scar - The Lion King *73: Basil - The Great Mouse Detective *73: Quasimodo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *75: Scrooge McDuck - Mickey's Christmas Carol *75: Launchpad McQuack - Duck Tales *77: Rabbit - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *77: Gadget - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *79: Dopey - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *79: Pongo - One Hundred and One Dalmatians *81: Peter Pan - Peter Pan *81: Don Karnage - TaleSpin *83: Goliath - Gargoyles *83: David Xanatos - Gargoyles *85: Flintheart Glomgold - Duck Tales *85: Shego - Kim Possible *87: Kuzco - The Emperor's New Groove *87: Flik - A Bug's Life *89: Sebastian - The Little Mermaid *89: Kit Cloudkicker - TaleSpin *91: The Cheshire Cat - Alice in Wonderland *91: Nemo - Finding Nemo *93: Mowgli - The Jungle Book *93: Demona - Gargoyles *95: Lumiere - Beauty and the Beast *95: Helen Parr/Elastigirl - The Incredibles *97: Cinderella - Cinderella *97: The March Hare - Alice in Wonderland *99: Li Shang - Mulan *99: Monterey Jack - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *101: Ursula - The Little Mermaid *101: EVE - WALL-E *101: Fenton Crackshell/GizmoDuck - Duck Tales *104: Snow White - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *104: Scuttle - The Little Mermaid *104: Lightning McQueen - Cars *107: Lucifer - Cinderella *107: Sally - The Nightmare Before Christmas *107: Jane Porter - Tarzan *110: Thomas O'Malley - The Aristocats *110: Pocahontas - Pocahontas *110: Gruffi Gummi - The Gummi Bears *113: Brer Fox - Song of the South *113: Mittens - Bolt *113: Ron Stoppable - Kim Possible *116: Bagheera - The Jungle Book *116: Rhino - Bolt *116: Alfredo Linguini - Ratatouille *119: Pinocchio - Pinocchio *119: Aurora - Sleeping Beauty *119: Tow Mater - Cars *122: Brer Bear - Song of the South *122: Oogie Boogie - The Nightmare Before Christmas *122: Megavolt - Darkwing Duck *125: Willie the Giant - Fun and Fancy Free *125: Merryweather - Sleeping Beauty *125: NegaDuck - Darkwing Duck *128: Dr. Finklestein - The Nightmare Before Christmas *128: Mozenrath - Aladdin (TV Series) *128: Dr. Drakken - Kim Possible Movie Rankings (Based on when all characters from a movie are eliminated. Characters from multiple movies are counted towards their first appearance): *4: Aladdin (Avg - 20) *5: Beauty and the Beast (Avg - 47.5) *6: Toy Story (Avg - 23) *7: The Jungle Book (Avg - 60.8) *8: Finding Nemo (Avg - 50.5) *9: WALL-E (Avg - 56) *10: The Emperor's New Groove (Avg - 49.5) *11: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Avg - 49.8) *12: Peter Pan (Avg - 44.7) *13: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Avg - 45.7) *14: Ratatouille (Avg - 61.3) *15: Sleeping Beauty (Avg - 88) *16: The Nightmare Before Christmas (Avg - 94.5) *17: Monsters, Inc. (Avg - 26.5) *18: Bambi (Avg - 29) *19: Pocahontas (Avg - 69) *20: Lady and the Tramp (Avg - 48) *21: Robin Hood (Avg - 49.5) *22: Dumbo (Avg - 51) *22: The Incredibles (Avg - 68) *24: Pinocchio (Avg - 81) *24: The Little Mermaid (Avg - 84.3) *26: Alice in Wonderland (Avg - 77.7) *27: Hercules (Avg - 51.7) *28: The Sword in the Stone (Avg - 55) *29: Tarzan (Avg - 82) *30: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (Avg - 69) *31: The Rescuers (Avg - 61) *32: The Great Mouse Detective (Avg - 69) *33: Pete's Dragon (Avg - 67) *33: Bolt (Avg - 98.7) *35: Song of the South (Avg - 101.3) *35: The Fox and the Hound (Avg - 69) *37: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Avg - 91.5) *38: A Bug's Life (Avg - 87) *39: Cinderella (Avg - 102) *40: Cars (Avg - 111.5) *41: The Aristocats (Avg - 110) *42: Fun and Fancy Free (Avg - 125) Category:Save My